In this research, we will develop zebrafish as a new xenotransplant animal model to assess brain cancer progression and identify potential drug candidates. Brain cancer accounts for approximately 10 - 30% of adult cancers and many forms of cancer can metastasize to the brain. Although immunodeficient mice and rats have played an important role as hosts for brain cancer xenografts, a simple and cost-effective orthotopic brain cancer model is required for more efficient in vivo cancer drug screening. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this research, we propose to develop zebrafish as a new xenotransplant animal model to assess brain cancer progression, identify potential drug candidates, and rank efficacy.